Lancel à Dunkerque II : La Belle-Famille!
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: C'était décidé, Lancel restait dans notre monde aux côtés de sa protectrice qui l'aimait tant ! Mais comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer quand c'est Kevan qui débarque à son tour dans la ville de Jean Bart ?
1. Préface

**Préface**

Ceci est une suite directe à la fanfiction Lancel à Dunkerque, aussi, pour mieux comprendre cet écrit, je vous conseille de lire sa grande sœur afin de mieux comprendre son univers.

J'en profite pour rappeler qu'à la base, c'était juste un craquage de slip dans l'esprit d'une fan de Lancel. Aussi, voici un rappel de la préface de LAD premier du nom :

 _«_ _Oui, j'ai craqué mon slip. Clairement. Je me tape mon bon gros délire et j'ai si peu honte que je le partage sur internet. Et ouais. Je dois être la soeur cachée de Viserys Targaryen._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Ce qui est mentionné dans cette fanfiction sont des choses qui touchent à ma vie privée. Il y a une partie que je peux révéler, une autre où je reste évasive, comme sur les noms de mes proches, que je n'écrirai pas ( et si certains prénoms passeraient, je ne mettrai jamais un nom de famille ). Je suis folle mais si une personne doit payer ma folie, c'est moi-même et non ma pauvre famille !_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tout est véridique ou presque : ma situation réelle est différente de celle qui sera dans cette fanfiction, parce que comme c'est pour du faux, je peux enjoliver ! La majorité des choses énoncées liées à ma vie seront vraies, comme les anecdotes etc, mais tout n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. »_

Il y aura également certaines références à mon ami Pat, qui a écrit deux fanfictions ( non postées sur ce site ) dans la même veine suite à LAD et qui m'y avait incluse, ainsi que Lancel lui-même, et quand on est une fan d'un Lannister, on fait comme lui, on paye ses dettes !

Allez, bon courage !

Lancelement vôtre

Marina


	2. Fuck Westeros, j'veux mon fils putain!

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : C'était décidé, Lancel restait dans notre monde aux côtés de sa protectrice qui l'aimait tant ! Mais comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer quand c'est Kevan qui débarque à son tour dans la ville de Jean Bart ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque II : La Belle-Famille !**

 **Chapitre 1 : Fuck Westeros, j'veux mon fils putain !**

 _Westeros, Port-Réal, 300 après la conquête d'Aegon._

Assis à son bureau, la nuit recouvrant le ciel de la capitale, les coudes posés sur le meuble et la tête reposant sur ses poings, Kevan Lannister attendait. La pluie tapait sur les carreaux de sa chambre. Face à lui, l'un des portraits si réalistes de son fils que Jaime avait rapporté de cette terre étrange qui avait recueilli son enfant. Quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'il discutait avec Tyrion lors d'une nuit pourtant calme au niveau du climat, Lancel avait subitement disparu. Son neveu avait expliqué qu'ils avaient entendu comme des éclats de tonnerre assez violents, ce qui les avait surpris. Il avait fait chaud, certes, mais pas au point de créer un orage digne des plus grosses tempêtes d'Accalmie. Le nain avait aussi évoqué une lumière aveuglante, il avait entendu Lancel crier de surprise mais aussi de peur puis plus rien, son jeune cousin s'était volatilisé dans l'air et malgré les recherches intensives lancées par Tywin et lui-même, il n'y avait eu aucun retour, pas une seule trace de l'aîné de ses enfants. Cela avait angoissé Kevan au plus haut point, il n'en dormait presque plus, son sommeil étant rempli de songes où on lui apportait le cadavre froid et meurtri de son petit garçon. Puis, deux mois auparavant, Jaime et Cersei avaient disparu de la même manière, pour revenir le lendemain, sains et saufs. Jaime avait dit avoir vu Lancel et l'avait rassuré. D'après lui, c'était son garçon lui-même qui disait être heureux, sur une terre nouvelle, et surtout loin de tout besoin. Et Kevan pouvait constater qu'on ne lui avait pas menti. Ces images qui lui avaient été données, qui reflétait son petit garçon, lui montraient un Lancel au grand sourire, épanoui, radieux, qui faisait à nouveau ses 18 ans. Qui faisait enfin à nouveau ses 18 ans. Cela l'avait soulagé, car la capitale avait changé son fils.

\- Il y a été envoyé trop jeune... Il est comme Dorna, la vie de cour a failli le détruire...

Mais s'il était heureux de voir son enfant sourire comme avant, le doute restait ancré en lui. Jaime n'avait-il pas enjolivé la situation de Lancel ? Pourquoi Lancel n'avait-il pas voulu revenir chez eux ? Qu'y avait-il de si merveilleux dans ce monde pour qu'il les laisse tous derrière lui sans regret ? D'ailleurs, l'avait-il fait de son propre chef ? Avait-il été forcé ?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir, c'était d'aller sur cette terre mystérieuse et retrouver son enfant.

Kevan avait consulté tous les spécialistes possibles et il n'y avait qu'un moyen, recréer cet orage étrange et cette nuit, c'était la nuit idéale. Aussi, il attendait patiemment. Il comprenait que cela signifiait laisser Tywin derrière lui un moment, alors que Joffrey venait de mourir, que Tommen allait être couronné. Mais Tywin était intelligent et comprenait. D'ailleurs, il l'avait laissé faire. Ne devait-il pas rester pour Cersei, sa pauvre nièce en pleurs ?

\- Bah ! Je sais très bien qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre de mon fils ! Tyrion m'a tout expliqué, sans omettre ses torts. Quand je pense que je lui avais confié mon enfant et qu'elle a failli le détruire avec ses complots ! Qu'elle aille au Diable, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! Ces sept royaumes, ma nièce, Tyrion ! Mon fils passe avant eux ! Bien avant eux !

Le tonnerre retentit dans la pièce et une lumière bleue l'aveugla un instant. Une espèce de portail de lumière se tenait devant lui. Kevan ne prit avec lui que les lettres de sa femme, les photos de son fils et le médaillon qui contenait un portait de sa fille. Le regard résolu, l'air fier et prêt, il marcha vers cette étrangeté et la traversa sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lancel. Papa arrive.

XXXXXXX

 _Dunkerque, mi-janvier 2016_

Pas encore tout à fait endormi, Lancel profitait du calme que la nuit offrait. Marina était sagement nichée contre lui, déjà dans les bras de Morphée, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

\- Elle doit encore avoir le nez bouché. Saloperie de fumée de cigarette de merde. Putain de rhinite allergique. Pensa-t-il

Il se fustigea un peu pour son langage mental fleuri. Marina avait déteint sur lui. Elle n'était pas du genre à jurer pour un rien mais elle le disait elle-même, jurer, c'était une partie d'elle. Du coin de l'oeil, il observait également Capsule qui dormait comme un bienheureux dans son petit panier en osier.

Capsule, c'était l'un des nouveaux membres de leur petite famille.

Fin novembre 2015, alors qu'il descendait les poubelles, Lancel avait entendu des miaulements plaintifs provenant d'une benne à ordures. L'ouvrant, il découvrit alors avec tristesse et indignation une portée de petits chatons. Il prit le carton les contenant et remonta, Marina saurait quoi faire. Il fut convenu d'appeler la SPA. Par chance, les petites bêtes étaient en bonne santé et trouvèrent toutes un foyer... Toutes, sauf Capsule. Parce que Capsule était plus petite. Parce que son pelage était noir. Que ses yeux était d'un vert saisissant. La destinée de cette créature le touchait car il avait l'impression de se voir en elle, même s'il comprenait qu'un tel rapprochement était stupide. Mais c'était une sensation dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Elle aussi, on l'avait jetée après utilisation...

\- Adoptons-la ! Proposa joyeusement Marina face à la tristesse de son compagnon

\- Tu es allergique aux poils de chat... Lui rappela Lancel

\- Bah, j'aurais qu'à bourrer les antihistaminiques ! Et puis, on peut se faire désensibiliser pour un chat. J'ai bien fait mon immunité naturellement avec le chat de mes grands-parents alors...

Le soir même, Capsule était sur les genoux de Lancel, sur le canapé face à un épisode de Once Upon A Time, la tête grattée derrière les oreilles, ronronnant de plaisir. Par chance, Capsule s'entendait à merveille avec Théo, le labrador des parents de Marina. Tout comme Choupi, qui partageait son panier avec Capsule, pour le plus grand étonnement de ses propriétaires.

Choupi, c'était leur chiot labrador chocolat.

L'adoption de Choupi avait surpris l'entourage du couple, connaissant la peur de Lancel envers les chiens. Le pauvre avait été méchamment mordu enfant par l'un des chiens de son père et depuis, il se méfiait de ces animaux. Il s'était habitué à Théo, à Simba, à Gaïa, à Bambi, à Lucas, à Fiona mais les autres chiens continuaient à le mettre mal à l'aise. Pourtant, c'était bien Lancel qui était à l'origine de l'arrivée de Choupi dans sa vie.

Marina était une défenseur de la cause animale, elle ne supportait pas les mauvais traitements qu'on pouvait infliger aux animaux. Hélas, non loin de leur ville, un trafic de chiots avait été découvert, des petites bêtes qui vivaient dans leurs propres déjections, mal nourries et même battues. Choupi avait été une petite martyre, au point que, quand la SPA avait annoncé son adoption, elle avait mis en garde les intéressés :

Choupi risquait de mourir vite.

Marina avait suivi l'affaire et n'avait pas hésité à partager sans modération les annonces pour les chiens trouvés dans cette cave immonde de Ghyvelde, aussi la nouvelle de la mauvaise santé et de l'isolement de Choupi l'avait affectée.

\- Adoptons-la. Proposa Lancel

\- Tu as peur des chiens. Lui rappela Marina

\- Je peux bien faire un effort pour donner une belle fin de vie à ce chiot. Et pour toi.

Le couple garda le prénom Choupi et comme pour Capsule, ils ne ménagèrent aucune dépense, dans la limite de leurs moyens, et aucun effort. Résultat ? Choupi était une miraculée aux yeux des vétérinaires. Se sentant aimée et choyée, la petite chienne avait repris du poil de la bête et était désormais hors de danger, aimant jouer avec Capsule, partageant gamelle, jouets, panier et aimant monter sur le lit pour essayer de se mettre entre Lancel et Marina.

\- Le lit, c'est le matin pour dire bonjour, pas avant ! Avait rabroué Marina

Aussi, les voyant dormir comme des bébés, la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, pouvant sentir sa chaleur, il sourit. Il n'avait pas imaginé sa vie ainsi. Mais il était heureux. Soudain, un bruit brisa ce moment magique. Choupi couina, se réveillant apeurée, et Capsule faisait le gros dos. Marina s'était redressée, saisie.

\- Reste couchée, je vais voir.

Lui embrassant le front, il se leva, Capsule sur les talons, Choupi bondissant sur le lit pour trouver refuge dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Lancel entendait des pas.

\- Un voleur ? Pensa-t-il

Se faufilant dans la cuisine, il attrapa une poêle sale au vol et pénétra dans le salon, au moment où l'intrus trouvait interrupteur.

\- Halte ! Je vous préviens, je suis armé ! Lança-t-il, pensant malgré tout qu'il avait l'air de Raiponce.

L'homme se retourna et Lancel découvrit alors avec stupeur l'identité du visiteur. Il lâcha l'objet qu'il tenait, qui tomba lourdement au sol. Par chance, vivant au premier étage, il n'avait pas de voisins du dessous pour se plaindre.

\- Lancel ?

Kevan souriait, soulagé. Il avait réussi ! Il avait retrouvé son fils ! Son fils était bel et bien vivant et semblait en bonne santé !

\- Père ?!

Souriant à son tour et oubliant toute convenance, il se précipita dans les bras paternels. Marina entra à son tour dans la pièce, armée de son sèche-cheveux. Face à la scène, elle eut un sourire tendre, ravie que son amant puisse jouir de la présence de son père. Cependant, une question arriva très vite dans son esprit ?

Putain de bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce que Kevan Lannister foutait à Dunkerque ?!

 **A Suivre**


	3. Son nouveau royaume

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : C'était décidé, Lancel restait dans notre monde aux côtés de sa protectrice qui l'aimait tant ! Mais comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer quand c'est Kevan qui débarque à son tour dans la ville de Jean Bart ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque II : La Belle-Famille !**

 **Chapitre 2 : Son nouveau royaume**

Le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez chaleureux quand Kevan explora l'appartement. Il voulait profiter de ce moment de calme pour étudier le nouvel environnement de son fils. Tout comme il ne voulait pas le réveiller. L'avoir fait quitter son lit une fois était amplement suffisant. Il leva les yeux vers ce genre de cadran solaire, qui fonctionnait pourtant sans l'astre brûlant. Six heures moins le quart. En effet, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour réveiller son garçon et puis, il pouvait s'en sortir seul. Autant le laisser dormir. Il ne s'attarda pas dans la chambre qu'on lui avait prêté, il en avait fait vite le tour et hormis le style, le mobilier différent, elle n'en restait pas moins une chambre classique. Il se dirigea vers la salle de séjour, qui devait également servir de salle de réception. Le sofa côtoyait la longue table en bois. Ce qui avait frappé Kevan en premier lieu, c'était à quel point l'endroit lui paraissait petit et pourtant, rien ne semblait manquer, tout était condensé pour tenir entre ces quelques murs. Il entra dans le salon. Sur la table de la salle à manger, il y avait une machine étrange, ouverte comme un livre à l'horizontal, avec des touches lettrées. A côté, des documentations diverses. Curieux, il en prit une et la feuilleta. Cela parlait d'université, de parcours, de lettres modernes, de professorat ou de bibliothèque. Sur une autre, la même université, mais cela parlait de culture, de médias, de musées. Sur une autre encore, cela parlait d'une école dans ce que Kevan soupçonnait être une ville voisine. Cela parlait d'années d'études, de dessins, pour aller dans d'autres écoles plus grandes, pour faire du dessin son gagne-pain. Ces documents devaient appartenir à Lancel. Il le pensait, car la jeune femme l'hébergeant semblait un peu plus âgée que lui. Ces livrets avaient dû lui appartenir jadis et elle les avait prêtés. Observant celui pour les arts, il ne put réprimer un sourire. Lancel avait toujours aimé dessiner et du jour où il avait su tenir un crayon ou une plume correctement, il n'avait jamais cessé de griffonner sur du papier. Et il avait un talent certain pour cela. Il ne pensait pas cela parce que c'était son fils. Il le pensait car c'était vrai. Il avait toujours prêché l'honnêteté avec son entourage et si Lancel n'avait pas été doué, sans le casser pour autant, car il était pour l'amélioration de soi, il ne l'aurait pas autant encouragé. En revanche, il n'avait jamais été un grand lecteur. Oui, il aimait lire, de temps à autre, mais il n'était pas un amoureux de la littérature. Aussi, il se demandait pourquoi il envisageait une voie qui l'amènerait sans doute à lire des quantités d'écrits. Sur le côté, il remarqua une petite enveloppe, qui tinta un peu quand il la prit. Il la reposa, ce n'était pas ses sous. Mais à côté de cette enveloppe, il y avait un petit mot, ainsi qu'un dessin d'enfant. Apparemment, Lancel gardait les enfants des autres de temps en temps. Et les petits semblaient l'adorer. Encore une fois, rien qui ne le surprit grandement. Son fils avait toujours aimé les enfants, il avait toujours eu des facilités au contact des plus petits. Faisant le tour de la table, il trouva un lourd cahier de croquis. Il reconnut aisément le coup de crayon de son garçon. Il y avait des portraits de la femme qui l'hébergeait. Des croquis de chats, de chiens. Des paysages. Mais son carnet était surtout rempli de dessins de leur famille, ses frères, sa sœur, sa mère, lui... Il y en avait un de Cersei, enlacée par Jaime. Il avait également redessiné un souvenir d'enfant :

Ses quatre ans.

Le jour de ses quatre ans, Jaime lui avait offert une superbe épée jouet, car le petit disait toujours qu'il serait chevalier un jour. Lancel avait eu un sourire magnifique et son cousin, son idole, lui avait gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux.

Kevan observa l'environnement à travers la fenêtre. La ville portuaire sommeillait encore, hormis certains courageux, portant une veste jaune fluo et qui commençaient à pousser un gros chariot pour ramasser les ordures ici et là. Au pied du bâtiment, il y avait une petite aire de jeu pour les enfants, près d'un château d'eau. Un autre bâtiment était tout proche, il ignorait ce que c'était, mais il pouvait remarquer des formes colorées et enfantines. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres, mais à travers leurs feuilles, il aperçut une stèle commémorative, avec un portrait gravé dans le marbre. Il y avait aussi, tout en bas de l'immeuble, des espèces de carrosses sans chevaux, avec diverses couleurs et différentes formes, qui brillaient légèrement à la lumière émise par ce que Kevan pensait être une bougie géante et perpétuelle. Certes, cet endroit était étrange, mais pour autant, il ne s'y sentait pas oppressé. Des bruits de pattes le sortirent de sa considération. Il vit alors, dans la pénombre, un chiot qui se dirigeait vers sa gamelle d'eau. Surpris, il souleva un sourcil. Lancel avait peur des chiens. A juste titre. Pourquoi y avait-il donc un chien chez lui ? Etait-ce celui de la jeune femme ? L'animal but tranquillement puis sembla le remarquer. Il le renifla calmement puis agita sa queue. L'homme s'agenouilla pour lui gratter la tête. Toute contente, la bête retourna se plonger dans le sommeil. Kevan observa à nouveau l'horloge. Six heures dix.

Cela allait être long.

XXXXXXXXX

Quand Lancel se leva à son tour, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Au réveil, il était neuf heures et quart. Il se leva, laissant Marina émerger tranquillement. Il fut surpris de voir la porte de son ancienne chambre ouverte.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, Père est là...

Il avait crû rêver ces retrouvailles mais il fut obligé d'admettre que cela était la réalité. Son père était parmi eux. Il se dirigea vers le salon, où il trouva son père assis sur le canapé, lisant un livre que Marina avait laissé sur la table basse. Mais pas n'importe quel livre. L'un des cinq livres sur lesquels état basée la série Game of Thrones.

\- Bonjour, Père. Dit-il avec un sourire

Kevan se leva pour le saluer. Même la tenue de nuit de son fils lui paraissait étrange. Soudain, le chiot qu'il avait vu quelques heures avant déboula dans la pièce, courant joyeusement et jappant.

\- Oui, oui, bonjour toi. Rit Lancel en s'agenouillant pour caresser l'animal

Puis, voyant l'air de son père, il ajouta :

\- Les choses que l'on fait par amour. Et pour éviter que des petites bêtes innocentes meurent à cause de la cruauté des hommes.

L'aîné le regarda ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine. Marina ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour, un chat noir la suivant.

\- Bonjour, Ser Kevan. Dit-elle gentiment en tentant la meilleure révérence qu'elle put offrir

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle ?

\- Marina, Ser Kevan.

\- Future Madame Lancel Lannister. Lança joyeusement Lancel qui avait sorti de quoi préparer le repas

\- Oh toi ! Répliqua Marina en riant

Kevan ne sut pas si Lancel plaisantait, mais il était rassuré sur un point : Il avait une amie.

\- C'est donc vous qui avez veillé sur mon fils depuis son arrivée accidentelle chez vous. Dit-il

\- En effet. Répondit-elle, un peu intimidée

En effet, Marina se sentait toute petite face à Kevan. Il était grand, et même s'il avait l'air plus doux que son frère aîné, il n'en restait pas moins charismatique.

\- Vous avez toute ma gratitude, Mademoiselle. J'ai une dette incroyable envers vous.

\- Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai dit à Lancel jadis : Vous ne me devez rien. C'était un plaisir de veiller sur lui.

Surpris, Kevan répliqua que bon nombre de gens se damneraient pour être dans sa situation : avec un Lannister redevable. Pour autant, cette petite, oui cette petite car il avait l'âge d'être son père, lui plaisait bien. Elle était rigolote mais surtout, elle faisait sourire Lancel.

XXXXXXXXX

Il faisait froid mais bon, le temps idéal pour une sortie. Marina suggéra à Lancel de faire visiter la ville à son père, comme ça, il ferait une pierre deux coups : Kevan verrait mieux le nouveau lieu de vie de son fils et les deux hommes rattraperaient le temps perdu. Elle, elle s'occuperait à la maison, ménage ou autre. Et comme pour Lancel, si Kevan était pour rester quelque temps, il allait avoir besoin de vêtements plus communs. Certes, ils détonnaient moins que ceux que Lancel avait en arrivant, mais ils restaient tout de même assez particuliers.

\- N'empêche, on a fait un malheur à Paris Manga... Moi dans ma tenue classique, Marina qui s'était grimée en Cersei... Oscar qui avait pu remettre son uniforme et Pat en André... On en a pris, des photos de nous ! Et puis, poser en chevalier amoureux transi de sa reine, avec Marina sous les traits de Cersei, c'était superbe ! C'est bête à dire, mais tous les gestes d'affection que je voulais offrir à Cersei mais qu'elle a rejeté, Marina les a accepté.

Il sourit un peu plus, en se souvenant d'un moment en particulier. Une fille, après les avoir pris en photo, avait joué le jeu et avait demandé à Marina :

\- Mais, Majesté, et Ser Jaime ?

\- Jaime qui ? Avait répliqué Marina. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un Jaime, puisque j'ai un Lancel que j'aime tendrement.

Elle l'avait ensuite embrassé. La fille avait ri de bon cœur. Oscar et Pat aussi semblaient bien s'amuser, se pliant aussi au jeu du roleplay. Mais surtout, comble de l'émotion, Marina avait rencontré Eugene Simon. La pauvre avait été impressionnée mais la gentillesse de l'acteur cassa sa timidité.

\- Oh mon dieu ! J'ai un jumeau ! S'était-il exclamé en le voyant, dans un français avec un charmant accent anglais

Les photos avaient défilé. Lancel se retrouva même posté sur Twitter, Facebook et Instagram, aux côtés d'Eugene. Sortant de sa rêverie, il rejoint son père et ils entamèrent leur périple. Lancel était heureux de pouvoir montrer à son père son nouveau domaine, sa nouvelle vie. Car Kevan le lui avait dit, il était venu s'assurer qu'il était heureux. L'idée que son père ait tout laissé derrière, sans savoir comment revenir, ou quand, juste pour vérifier qu'il allait bien lui réchauffait le cœur. Il comptait pour quelqu'un. Bien sûr, Marina l'aimait, et il avait des nouveaux amis, mais c'était un sentiment toujours nouveau pour lui.

Près du port de plaisance, Kevan dit :

\- Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu te sens bien ici. Cela a la même atmosphère que Port-Lannis.

\- Même si les crevettes de Port-Lannis sont moins bonnes que celles de Dunkerque. Plaisanta Lancel

Voir son fils aussi souriant, aussi épanoui, soulageait Kevan d'un grand poids.

\- Tu comptes rester ici.

\- Oui, je...

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

Lancel baissa les yeux, même si son sourire ne s'effaça pas.

\- J'ai vu les livrets. Tu projettes de t'établir ici, d'apprendre un de leurs métiers.

\- Vous devez être déçu. Après tout, je peux très bien revenir, s'il y a des gens qui m'aiment ici, d'autres m'aiment à Westeros.

\- Je veux avant tout ton bonheur, Lancel. Et s'il est ici, alors reste. Que souhaites-tu faire ?

Le duo s'installa sur un banc face au bateau de touriste « Le Texel ».

\- Je ne sais pas trop, justement... Marina n'a pas de travail fixe, elle cherche, elle effectue quelques remplacements à droite à gauche. Nous ne sommes pas indigents, loin de là, mais même si cela me prend du temps, je veux être formé pour pouvoir ensuite l'aider.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur. J'ai vu des choses liées aux livres.

\- J'avais envisagé d'être professeur auprès des jeunes enfants. Mais d'autres choses me paraissent tout aussi bien, ou moins longues...

Kevan observa son fils et tenta de l'imaginer en mestre, en enseignant. Oh, il l'imagina à merveille, Lancel avait toujours été patient avec les plus petits, et il était diplomate. Oui, il saurait se faire aimer des enfants qu'il aurait à sa charge, il saurait leur faire aimer les études.

\- Tu ne veux plus être chevalier ? Il n'y a pas un équivalent ici ?

\- Soldat. Mais j'ai bien vu ce que la guerre fait aux gens... Ce que notre guerre a fait aux nôtres. Marina a des livres et des images de notre monde. Durant cette guerre, je me brise, Martyn et Willem sont morts, Joffrey meurt à son mariage...

\- Joffrey est bel et bien mort, Lancel.

Lancel ne dit pas un mot, réalisant alors que ses frères étaient véritablement partis. Pourtant, à l'étonnement de son père, aucune larme ne roula sur sa joue. Il avait du faire le deuil des jumeaux depuis longtemps, puisqu'il avait connu leur destin à l'avance.

\- Tu feras un excellent professeur. Conclut Kevan

Il lui proposa de continuer la visite et alors qu'il découvrait le quartier de la CUD, Kevan se promit une chose :

S'il pouvait repartir, il le ferait, afin de retrouver Dorna et Janei.

Mais en aucun cas il ne priverait Lancel de sa vie à Dunkerque.

Parce que l'en priver, le priver de sa deuxième chance, de sa chance d'être heureux et enfin aimé pour lui, aurait été criminel.

 **A Suivre**


	4. Lady Lannister

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : C'était décidé, Lancel restait dans notre monde aux côtés de sa protectrice qui l'aimait tant ! Mais comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer quand c'est Kevan qui débarque à son tour dans la ville de Jean Bart ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque II : La Belle-Famille !**

 **Chapitre 3 : Lady Lannister**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Kevan dans la ville de Jean Bart et pour le peu qu'il avait vécu, l'homme comprenait pourquoi son fils voulait s'y établir.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de son amie, mais il menait une vie beaucoup plus calme, détendue, une vie simple en somme. Cela lui correspondait bien. Oui, Lancel avait toujours eu de l'ambition et de la prétention. Il était un Lannister, et c'était là des détails qui venaient avec le patronyme. Et à son âge, on pouvait devenir très vite orgueilleux et arrogant. L'orgueil, les Lannister en avaient à revendre, mais l'arrogance était, selon Kevan, le meilleur moyen de se planter une lame dans le pied. Vivre avec Marina, à Dunkerque, lui avait rendu sa modestie. Car enfant, Lancel avait été modeste et timide. Là où Port-Réal cultivait le Lannister, Dunkerque cultivait Lancel et il n'était pas mécontent de ce changement.

La vie que menait Lancel était routinière certes, mais agréable. Il ne se levait ni trop tôt ni trop tard, en général, vers neuf heures. Il semblait avoir développé un goût pour la cuisine, car il s'en occupait souvent, malgré le fait que son amie se proposait souvent pour l'aider. Il aimait tenter et le voir concentré et souriant face à une tâche appréciée lui faisait chaud au cœur. Et il devait admettre que, même si la cuisine de la France était bien différente de ce qu'il pouvait manger à Westeros, elle n'était pas mauvaise et Lancel avait des doigts en or pour la gastronomie. Marina s'occupait du chien, puis du chat. Puis, une fois tout le monde habillé, elle se mettait à son bureau et regardait sur un site nommé Pôle Emploi. Suite à cela, elle envoyait des corbeaux voyageurs invisibles depuis sa machine à touche ou elle rédigeait des candidatures qu'elle postait dans la journée, car apparemment, il existait une institution qui envoyait les corbeaux pour faire gagner du temps aux utilisateurs. Elle s'occupait de ses différents sites, ce qui allait souvent très vite puis elle faisait un brin de ménage. Pendant ce temps, Lancel, qui avait également sa propre machine à touches, faisait ses recherches pour des études ou il lisait. Souvent, son chat venait se nicher sur ses genoux. Un jour, Choupi s'était même couché sur ses pieds alors que Capsule était sur lui.

\- Bon, eh bien, comment je fais pour me lever, moi, maintenant ? Avait-il rit

Le deuxième repas avait en général lieu entre midi trente et une heure. C'était Marina qui se chargeait de la vaisselle. L'après-midi était plus consacré à l'achat de denrées alimentaires ou hygiéniques s'il y avait des carences, à l'administration s'il y en avait, aux relations et à la détente. S'il faisait bon, le duo n'hésitait pas à sortir, ne serait-ce que pour le labrador. Mais s'il faisait mauvais, après la sortie de l'animal, ils restaient à l'intérieur et se consacraient à leurs passions. Le repas du soir avait lieu entre sept heures et huit heures trente. Lancel, tout comme Marina, était un oiseau de nuit et il n'était pas rare qu'il aille se coucher vers une heure trente du matin, après une activité quelconque. Kevan ne tenait pas jusque là mais il connaissait son enfant par cœur. Cependant, il restait des mystères qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre.

Premièrement, où Lancel dormait-il ? Il n'y avait que deux chambres et l'une d'elles lui avait été prêtée. Logiquement, son fils était dans la seconde, mais dans ce cas-là, où dormait Marina ? A moins que l'un ne dorme par terre ou sur l'une de ces couchettes à une place qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans des magazines...

Mais surtout, la plus grosse énigme qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre était la relation entre Marina et Lancel.

Ils étaient proches.

Cela était clair.

Lancel avait laissé tombé le masque et les murs qui entouraient son cœur, il lui faisait confiance, il riait à ses blagues. Ils se taquinaient mais se respectaient. Marina semblait sincèrement soucieuse de son bien-être.

Cependant, ce qui le faisait douter, c'était le regard.

Les regards qu'ils pouvaient se lancer. Elle avait le regard protecteur et chaleureux, lui avait le regard... Aimant ? Ils étaient amis, cela était une certitude, mais cela n'était que la surface et il n'arrivait pas à creuser plus la question. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et Kevan décida qu'il était temps de se lever...

Et de vérifier cette chambre, car la question lui restait dans la tête.

Il ouvrit discrètement la porte. Il y avait un lit double. Qui dormait par terre alors ? Marina ? Car il voyait son fils de dos, dos nu d'ailleurs... Mais comme il faisait chaud dans cette pièce, il pouvait comprendre. Le bruit de la porte sembla le réveiller, car il se retourna...

Avant de rougir violemment.

Et à ce moment précis, Kevan se sentit mal à l'aise. Il venait d'avoir la réponse à toutes ses questions...

Car nichée dans les bras de son fils, Marina sommeillait encore, et s'il ne voyait rien de son anatomie, il était clair qu'elle était en tenue d'Eve tout autant que Lancel était en tenue d'Adam. La jeune femme se réveilla à son tour, ayant senti Lancel bouger. Elle n'eut aucune réaction, comme figée.

\- Navré... Dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui

Marina était la maîtresse de son fils.

XXXXXXX

Les joues en feu, Lancel n'osait plus bouger, pétrifié à l'idée que son père l'ait surpris en galante compagnie. Marina ne disait rien mais il la connaissait, même si elle avait des blagues graveleuses, même si elle écrivait des lemon, même si elle n'était pas spécialement coincée, elle restait pudique. Ce fut elle qui finit par briser le silence.

\- Je suis surprise qu'il ne nous ait pas trouvés plus tôt ou qu'il ne m'ait pas entendue...

Lancel rougit un peu plus, la faisant rire. Elle lui caressa la joue doucement.

\- Désolée, mais c'est vrai, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, tu es Eros incarné !

Les pommettes de Lancel étaient écarlates. Marina cessa sa blague et s'adoucit, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Il l'aurait deviné d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais je te comprends, c'est particulier...

Il acquiesça puis se leva pour s'habiller. Une discussion avec son père s'imposait. Il le trouva dans le salon, Choupi lui reniflant les doigts.

\- Père ? Tenta-t-il timidement

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Lancel. Déclara Kevan

Lancel prit place à ses côtés. Le silence était douloureux et il ne savait pas comment commencer.

\- Donc, Marina et toi, vous êtes amants. Lança son père pour briser la glace

\- Mieux que cela, Père. Marina est ma future épouse.

Kevan s'était attendu à toutes les déclarations. Que cela n'avait été qu'une seule fois, sous le coup des émotions, qu'ils étaient des amis avec des bonus, qu'ils avaient trop bu mais que rien ne s'était passé. Mais en aucun cas il n'avait imaginé ceci :

Son fils allait se marier.

Que Lancel trouve le bonheur avec une personne de cet univers, cela ne le dérangeait pas, loin de là. Il voulait le bonheur de son enfant. Qu'il se marie loin de lui, encore une fois, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Cela se faisait à Westeros. Non, ce qui le peinait, c'était que Lancel le lui ait caché. Il lui avait parlé de ses études, de ses envies de s'installer à Dunkerque, alors pourquoi avoir caché ce mariage ?! Se marier, c'était l'une des étapes les plus importantes dans l'idée de s'établir quelque part !

\- Vous devez être fâché...

Fâché ? Non, il ne l'était pas spécialement. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait retenu sa langue.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Demanda-t-il

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour ne pas le blesser, il ajouta :

\- De quoi avais-tu peur ? Que je t'empêche de l'épouser ? Que je t'assomme pour te ramener aussi sec à Port-Réal ? Que je la trouve indigne de toi ?

\- Un peu de tout ça, j'imagine...

Kevan soupira et se retint de rouler les yeux.

\- Raconte-moi plutôt comment tu lui as demandé sa main, au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Un sourire illumina enfin le visage de son fils.

C'était durant le mois de décembre, le 24, le jour de l'anniversaire de Marina. Il lui avait organisé un voyage surprise vers son château préféré : Versailles ! Quant au réveillon et au jour de Noël, ils allaient loger chez la grand-mère de leur ami commun, Pat, qui allait y séjourner en compagnie de son épouse. Il faisait froid, il faisait gris, mais le temple de l'Amour était toujours aussi beau. Marina avait trouvé suspect que leur amie soit partie mais elle reporta son attention sur les jardins. Et une fois au centre du temple, Lancel se plaça face à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse

Elle n'eut de lui, pour toute réponse, qu'un sourire charmeur. Sous les exclamations surprises des visiteurs, Lancel plongea à genoux face à elle, ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Ca ne peut pas arriver ! Je rêve ! Non ! Paniqua-t-elle mentalement

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas pour tout ce qui est cliché ou guimauve, et mes mots risquent de faire tout ce que tu détestes... Aussi, je préfère être court.

Il sortit une boîte et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, une superbe bague dorée, à tête de lion.

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Aussi, m'autoriserais-tu, moi pauvre petit lionceau maladroit et perdu, l'immense honneur ainsi que le droit d'être appelé ton époux ?

Etrangement, Marina ne ressentit alors aucune panique, tout semblait être d'une évidence limpide et claire. Elle se contenta de sourire et répondit doucement, presque dans un murmure :

\- A ton avis ?

Avant de dire, plus fort, une fois sa contenance reprise :

\- Si tu m'autorises le droit et l'honneur que d'être appelée ton épouse.

Lancel eut un petit rire et il glissa avec délicatesse l'anneau au doigt de la demoiselle. Il se releva et il l'embrassa, sous les applaudissements des touristes. Puis, venant de hauts-parleurs, elle entendit des cris de joie familiers. Elle se tourna. Aux côtés de Pat et de sa colonelle, comme il la surnommait, le frère et le cousin de la jeune fiancée s'étaient dévoilés et ils révélèrent alors la nouvelle surprise :

Ils avaient été filmés et la famille entière de Marina, via Skype, avait pu voir la scène.

François et Samuel embrassèrent la jeune femme et ils partirent, étant attendus dans le Nord pour le réveillon, le premier qu'ils allaient passer sans elle, mais pour la bonne cause. La prenant contre lui par l'épaule, Lancel les regarda partir.

Marina qualifiait, un peu plus tard, cette journée comme l'une des plus belles de sa vie.

XXXXXXX

Voyant le sourire éclatant de son fils alors qu'il racontait ce souvenir, Kevan pouvait ressentir toute la force, toute la chaleur mais aussi toute la sincérité dans les sentiments de son fils. Lancel était tombé amoureux, il aimait comme il aimait sa femme et c'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il pouvait lui souhaiter. Marina l'avait entendu, et elle aussi, semblait perdue sur un nuage heureux à l'évocation de cette journée.

\- Eh bien ! Voilà une bonne nouvelle !

Lancel se sentit soulagé, son père approuvait.

\- Qui sait ? J'aurais peut-être des petits-enfants bientôt.

Kevan vit Marina se raidir. Elle s'éclipsa le temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- J'ai dit une bêtise ? Demanda-t-il à son fils

\- Non, du tout. Répondit Lancel

\- Ah... Elle s'est raidie... Mon dieu, je lance les enfants alors qu'elle est peut-être stérile mais désireuse de...

\- Loin de là ! On a même intérêt à faire attention, il y a des cas de jumeaux dans sa famille comme dans la nôtre !

Le chevalier regarda son garçon sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

\- Marina ne veut pas d'enfants.

\- Oui, parce qu'elle ne peut pas ?

\- Elle peut. Mais elle ne veut pas.

L'idée de la non-maternité désirée était nouvelle pour Kevan et Marina avait presque envie de rire face à son expression.

\- Ser Kevan, je vais faire simple ! Si ça vient, c'est bien ! Si ça ne vient pas, c'est mieux ! Lança-t-elle

Même si elle commençait elle-même à douter de ses mots. Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants, elle ne se sentait pas capable, non pas au niveau de l'éducation, mais au niveau des responsabilités, elle voulait rester libre. Pareil pour le mariage. Elle ne restait pas fermée, après tout, elle avait dit oui à Lancel. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et avoir un enfant, en soi, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, c'était juste qu'elle préférait éviter. Mais un enfant de Lancel... Elle se mordit la langue et s'affaira. Kevan semblait comprendre sa phrase, c'était le plus important.

\- Mon dieu, que ce monde est compliqué... Pensa-t-il

Avant de se sermonner. Il avait fait deux énormes boulettes et midi n'était pas encore passé. Cela allait être une longue journée.

 **A Suivre**


	5. Décisions

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : C'était décidé, Lancel restait dans notre monde aux côtés de sa protectrice qui l'aimait tant ! Mais comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer quand c'est Kevan qui débarque à son tour dans la ville de Jean Bart ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque II : La Belle-Famille !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Décisions**

La vie suivait son cours paisiblement dans la bonne ville de Dunkerque. Kevan semblait s'être fait à ce monde nouveau, ou en tout cas, il ne laissait rien paraître. Aucune mauvaise humeur, aucun mot plu haut que l'autre, Marina le soupçonnait de vouloir se faire un maximum de bons souvenirs avec son fils s'il était amené à repartir seul à Westeros. L'existence qu'ils menaient ici permettait un rapprochement entre le père et le fils, ce qui la rendait heureuse.

Heureuse pour Lancel.

Avant tout pour Lancel.

Car l'arrivée de Kevan lui avait rappelé une vérité qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié mais que son cerveau avait rangé dans un tiroir scellé, une vérité qui avait éclaté au moment même où le père de son fiancé avait posé le pied sur le sol de son appartement :

Lancel avait une famille.

Lancel avait une famille aimante, qui devait très certainement l'attendre. Il avait un passé, une histoire. Dans son ivresse de l'amour, elle avait oublié que Lancel était né fils de chevalier, neveu de l'un des hommes les plus puissants de son pays. Il avait des devoirs envers eux mais aussi des droits là-bas dont elle le privait sans doute. Elle était heureuse de son arrivée dans sa vie, cela avait changé son destin si tragique, mais en rentrant, il aurait sans doute un destin autre, évidemment plus beau que celui qu'il aurait dû avoir, mais également et certainement plus beau que ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Quelle destinée pouvait-elle lui offrir ? Une vie d'homme marié à une personne lambda, colopathe, dans une ville du nord, au rythme de métro, boulot, dodo. Lancel n'était pas de ce monde, et Kevan avait tous les droits de le ramener chez eux, là où était sa place. Kevan pouvait lui offrir bien plus qu'elle. Avec lui, il pouvait demeurer un chevalier, comme il en avait tant rêvé, il pourrait épouser une noble dame, forger une alliance, la pérenniser, peut-être même entrer dans l'histoire des Sept Royaumes et devenir une légende. Et puis, il devait manquer à ses parents. A sa sœur. N'était-elle pas égoïste de le garder auprès d'elle, pour vivre cette espèce de fiction qui était devenue une réalité ? L'arrivée de Kevan lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était peut-être pas assez. Qu'était-elle ? Sans se dénigrer, elle était réaliste. Elle était une fille d'un couple modeste, qui vivait humblement, une anonyme sans histoire ou sans valeur ajoutée. Les gens nés comme Lancel avaient plus de choses à considérer car ils avaient bien plus à porter et à gérer que le commun des mortels. Pour des gens nés comme Lancel, malgré toute sa gentillesse, toute sa sincérité, toute sa loyauté, elle était une bonne petite, une amie peut-être, une agréable distraction. Elle savait bien que son amant ne la voyait pas ainsi. Pour autant, elle se sentait monstrueuse, un monstre d'égoïsme, à priver des parents d'un fils, à priver un fils des siens, à priver un jeune homme merveilleux de ce que sa naissance pouvait lui offrir de mieux. Aussi, elle s'était dit que si Kevan jugeait que Dunkerque et ses trésors n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son enfant, elle le laisserait emmener Lancel avec lui. Le monde se réadapterait, il s'était adapté pour son arrivée, il le ferait pour son absence. Lancel avait tenu tête à Cersei, à cause de leur passé toxique, mais il n'avait aucune raison de défier son père. Quant à elle, elle gérerait. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait en cas de coups durs, comme les deuils, les disputes ou les trahisons. Qui sait, elle ferait peut-être de cette parenthèse enchantée une fanfiction qu'elle posterait sur des sites adaptés. C'étaient là des idées qui traînaient dans son esprit depuis quelques jours. Elle les rangea dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra à nouveau sur sa broderie. Elle ne remarqua pas que Lancel l'observait, du coin de l'oeil. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, Marina dormait toujours, mais elle dormait moins bien, mais surtout, c'était quand elle était mal qu'elle réalisait les plus belles choses. Parfois, pour écrire certains chapitres, elle se mettait dans un faux-état de mal-être mental pour sembler plus vraie, pour que l'émotion soit plus palpable. Elle n'écrivait pas, mais la vitesse à laquelle elle brodait était un signe. Elle avait toujours brodé assez vite, même en étant heureuse, mais là, malgré une aiguille spéciale, elle allait trop vite pour que cela soit anodin. Il voulait lui en parler mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne occasion, elle était occupée, ou il ne pouvait pas laisser son père seul, enfin si, il le pouvait mais il s'inquiétait. Le monde qui les avait accueilli pouvait être déstabilisant pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Lancel. Je peux me gérer pour quelques heures, même dans un nouvel environnement. Lui dit soudainement son père

Voyant le regard confus de son enfant, il ne fit qu'un léger signe de tête en direction de Marina. Lancel eut un sourire, il acquiesça avant de se lever. Il alla vers Marina, l'enlaçant.

\- J'ai bien envie de dessiner dehors, tu veux venir ? Demanda-t-il

\- Moi, je veux bien, mais Ser Kevan ?

\- Gardera le chien et le chat. Plaisanta l'aîné. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis là que vous devez vous priver de vos moments à deux.

La jeune femme accepta et le duo se prépara. Lancel l'emmena alors dans les jardins du LAAC, le Lieu d'Art et d'Action Contemporains, un musée doté d'un parc non loin de l'appartement des parents de la demoiselle. Véritable oasis de verdure à vingt minutes à pied du centre ville, le jardin du LAAC avait un petit lac, de nombreux bancs, un amas de roches, des moutons en pierre, des sculptures... Lancel choisit d'élire domicile sur le banc le plus haut du parc, situé sur le sommet d'une butte. De ce point de vue, on voyait le lac mais aussi le canal exutoire, la piste cyclable et les façades des résidences et de la patinoire.

\- Tu ne sors pas ton nécessaire ? S'étonna sa compagne

\- Si, mais j'ai d'abord à te parler. C'est important. Avoua-t-il

\- Il m'annonce son départ. Pensa-t-elle

\- Depuis quelques temps, tu as l'air... Ailleurs. Comme si quelque chose t'embêtait mais que tu n'osais pas le dire. Tu sais, tu ne m'embêtes pas, tu peux tout me dire...

Marina eut un sourire triste avant de commencer à expliquer ses pensées. Lancel l'écouta, sans un mot, mais à la fin de son discours, il la serra contre lui.

\- Je ne repartirai jamais là-bas. J'ai dit non à Cersei, je peux dire non à nouveau.

\- Mais, tes parents ne te manquent pas ? Et Janei ? Quid des tombes de Martyn et de Willem ? Tu ne veux pas les honorer ?

Il la regarda, l'air un peu malicieux.

\- Je n'aurais pas à leur manquer s'ils viennent vivre ici.

Voyant l'air incrédule de sa fiancée, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi Père cherche un moyen d'amener Mère et Janei ici tout en se renseignant sur les banques et le système financier ici ?

Marina réalisa soudain. Quand Kevan avait dit qu'il était heureux pour eux, il le pensait mais il était aussi prêt à faire le sacrifice de Westeros pour être avec son enfant. Mais, et Tywin ?

\- Ne recommence pas avec tes idées d'égoïsme, tu ne forces personne. Père a ses raisons et il a choisi tout seul comme un grand.

Marina rit et le jeune homme sourit à son tour, ce son résonnant comme une mélodie à ses oreilles, le cœur réchauffé à l'idée des sacrifices que sa fiancée avait été prête à faire pour lui, pour son bonheur. Il eut alors la confirmation d'une certitude qui l'habitait depuis longtemps :

Il avait trouvé son véritable amour.

 **A Suivre**


	6. Les familles des brus

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : C'était décidé, Lancel restait dans notre monde aux côtés de sa protectrice qui l'aimait tant ! Mais comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer quand c'est Kevan qui débarque à son tour dans la ville de Jean Bart ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque II : La Belle-Famille !**

 **Chapitre 5 : Les familles des brus**

A force d'observation, Kevan apprenait de plus en plus de choses à propos de cette jeune femme qui allait devenir sa bru. En dehors du fait que Lancel lui avait redonné le sourire, sans qu'il ne sache comment ni pourquoi, il avait réalisé deux choses : elle était une amie loyale et elle restait positive pour avancer. Une amie l'appelait car sa santé fragile lui jouait des tours ? Elle partait toute la journée pour l'aider au maximum avec son commerce tenu sur cet internet qui lui paraissait encore mystérieux. On lui demandait des broderies à réaliser à partir de nouveautés pour des salons ? Elle mettait le turbo. Une personne qui aidait à retrouver un emploi l'appelait pour un entretien ou autre ? Elle validait de suite, ne décalant jamais ses dates, étant ponctuelle et la connaissant, agréable et souriante. Et ces traits, Lancel semblait s'en être un peu imprégné. Il les avait déjà, mais la côtoyer les avait fait ressortir. Preuve en était, il essayait de passer le permis de conduire. Ce mot était étranger pour Kevan, aussi il avait regardé, depuis la bibliothèque, ce que cela signifiait. Et quand il vit son fils monter dans l'un de ses carrosses mécaniques en tôle, au poste de commandant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pour le peu qu'il avait été amené à voyager dans cette machine, malgré l'habileté du conducteur, le fait que cet engin pouvait atteindre des pics de vitesse incroyables ne le rassurait pas. Mais pas du tout ! Surtout quand il savait, grâce à Monsieur Pyjama, ou Pujadas, il ne savait plus, que cette voiture, comme ils les appelaient, était une des plus grandes causes de mortalité dans le pays. Il savait Lancel prudent, il ne s'était lancé dans les galops à cheval qu'une fois les bases bien maîtrisées, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il avait peur qu'un accident arrive à son enfant, surtout qu'il était en train d'apprendre et qu'on le lançait déjà sur les routes avec les expérimentés. Pour autant, Lancel démarra et se lança avec aisance. Ce n'était pas sa première leçon, il le savait, mais l'angoisse ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce que son garçon rentre, un peu fatigué de s'être autant concentré, Choupi jappant à ses pieds. Ce fut en remontant d'une séance, au milieu de l'après-midi, que Kevan réalisa que ce que le monde avait fait pour son fils, il était en train de le faire pour lui :

Les administrations ne se bloquaient pas.

L'univers s'était adapté à son existence.

La maisonnée avait reçu des papiers, les mêmes que ceux que Lancel avait reçu des mois plus tôt, lui octroyant un passé.

La France le connaissait sous le nom de Kevan Gerold Damon Lannister, né le 14 août 1958 à Noirmoutier. Diplômé avec l'équivalent du baccalauréat de l'époque, avec la mention maximale. Ancien professeur d'économie et de sciences politiques renommé, ayant travaillé sur Paris. En revanche, une chose le peina au-delà des mots. Si Dorna était bien inscrite comme étant sa femme, comme étant la mère de Lancel, la mention décédée était écrite en lettres rouges. Il savait que cela était faux. Dorna vivait, elle était à Port-Lannis avec Janei, mais le simple fait qu'elle fusse considérée comme morte dans ce pays lui brisait le cœur. Elle était son grand amour et il espérait mourir avant elle, il ne supporterait pas de devoir l'enterrer. Il continua sa lecture. Il trouva des copies de papiers de médecins, selon lesquels il avait passé des tests de fertilité. Cela ne le choqua pas outre mesure. A Westeros, Lancel était né seize ans après son mariage. Pendant longtemps, Dorna et lui avaient cru qu'ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir un enfant. La naissance de Lancel avait été un miracle, ainsi qu'une bataille. Dorna était une femme frêle et Lancel avait été un bébé bien en chair. Le travail et l'accouchement avaient été longs et éprouvants. Quatre ans plus tard, ils avaient les jumeaux. Qui étaient nés avec un mois d'avance. Par chance, sa dernière grossesse, quatorze ans après la venue au monde de Lancel, avait été aisée. D'ailleurs, selon ces documents, Dorna était morte des suites de l'accouchement. Suite à cela, Kevan était reparti s'installer en Vendée, où il s'était consacré exclusivement à son fils. Son beau-père tenait un camping à Angles et c'était ainsi que Marina avait rencontré Lancel, justifiant sa présence dans les souvenirs de la famille de celle-ci. D'ailleurs, quand on proposa à Kevan une énième mutation, il choisit d'enseigner à l'université de Dunkerque, habitant dans une petite maison de Saint-Pol sur Mer, permettant ainsi aux enfants de se retrouver et de jouer. Il était parti quelques mois en Vendée, deux jours après sa retraite, suite au décès de son beau-père, pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et pour gérer la succession du camping, puis il était revenu sur Dunkerque, seulement pour trouver sa maison détruite pas les flammes. A ce moment-là, Marina et Lancel vivaient déjà ensemble et ils lui avaient offert un toit. L'histoire lui convenait, après tout, elle avait le mérite de couvrir un minimum leur particularité. Le soir même, Marina recevait des appels de sa famille et le week-end fut vite planifié :

Samedi midi, on mangeait chez la famille paternelle.

Dimanche midi, c'était la famille maternelle.

Et lorsque Kevan remarqua son fils en train de préparer du bicarbonate de soude, il comprit que son garçon allait avoir la panse qui allait exploser.

 _XXXXXXX_

L'accueil chaleureux des grands-parents paternels de Marina ne surprit pas Kevan. Pour eux, Lancel avait tout du messie. Il avait réussi à se fiancer à leur petite-fille si particulière et ils avaient des gros espoirs pour qu'il change ses idées à propos de la maternité. Ce à quoi Marina avait répondu que s'il y avait des enfants, cela serait avant tout pour eux et pour personne d'autre. Tout comme Lancel s'était dit heureux à l'idée d'être avec elle et que les enfants étaient un joli bonus, mais comme tous les bonus, optionnels dans son désir de bonheur conjugal. Ce qui les avait soufflés. Cependant, ils étaient bien heureux de constater que Marina avait trouvé quelqu'un qui la comprenait et la soutenait. On présenta à Kevan, ou on le représenta car pour eux, il était là depuis longtemps, aux parents de Marina, à sa tante, à son oncle ainsi qu'à son cousin. Même Théo était de la partie. La ressemblance entre Marina et sa mère était saisissante. Il éprouvait beaucoup de respect pour le père de sa future bru, ainsi que pour sa tante, travaillant respectivement dans la livraison et dans la banque.

Tout comme il respectait encore plus sa bru pour son coup de fourchette !

La table était pleine de mets ! Des mets sains, certes, mais en quantité folle. Il avait un appétit correct, il avait même un meilleur appétit que son fils, mais même pour lui, c'était de trop ! Il comprenait mieux les précautions de son fils avant de partir ! Le plat principal était fini qu'il pouvait s'arrêter là mais non ! Il restait le fromage, le dessert, le café et les gâteaux...

\- Mange Lancel, n'hésite pas, je peux en refaire, il y en a encore ! Disait la grand-mère

Lancel acquiesçait gentiment et en reprenait un peu pour faire plaisir, mais vraiment pour faire plaisir.

\- Je vais finir par casser mon lit. Avait-il plaisanté

\- Allons bon ! T'es fin comme une brindille, faut manger ! Rétorqua le grand-père

Face à la mine dépitée de son fils, Kevan se retint de rire, par solidarité.

\- Mouais, mais moi, Pépé, si j'étais Lancel, je ferais attention à Marina, elle le bouffe du regard, la morfale ! Blagua le cousin

Lancel rougit, Marina rit et elle lui embrassa la joue.

\- Pardon d'avoir bon goût ! Se défendit-elle en souriant

\- Et Marina peut me grignoter quand elle veut. Je ne suis ni trop gras ni trop calorique. Lança le jeune homme une fois sa gêne passée.

Le repas se passa sans problème, ce fut celui du dimanche qui fut plus animé, pour plusieurs raisons. La première était la différence dans les personnes présentes. Les grands-parents maternels, la deuxième tante de Marina et son compagnon qui avaient des blagues bien à eux, une cousine de Marina et sa fille. Tata Lyly, comme disait Marina, avait un humour particulier mais qui faisait mouche et avec son compagnon, ils formaient un duo détonant. Mais la seconde, la plus importante, était que la grand-mère maternelle de Marina ne portait pas les professeurs dans son cœur. Elle ne niait pas que certains l'étaient pas vocation, d'ailleurs elle voyait bien que le désir d'enseigner de Lancel était un souhait de transmission et non pas de privilèges, mais elle était convaincue que la majorité l'était pour les vacances, la retraite anticipée et les heures de travail. Aussi, Kevan, professeur dans ce monde, se sentit un peu comme un intrus.

\- Vous êtes professeur ? Lui avait-elle demandé

\- J'étais. D'économie et de sciences politiques.

\- Lancel nous a expliqué. Je trouve cela formidable que vous ayez privilégié votre famille à votre carrière.

Kevan remarqua que la mémoire des gens autour s'était également adaptée. En revanche, il craignait pour son estomac et pour celui de son fils. C'était presque autant de mets que la veille, voire plus.

\- Ressers-toi, n'hésite pas ! Disait la grand-mère à Lancel

\- Ah ça, gamin, fallait pas te fiancer à une fille dont la famille aime bouffer si tu manges pas beaucoup ! Plaisanta le compagnon de Tata Lyly

\- Mais moi, ce que je péfère dévorer, ça se dévore avec les yeux et ça s'appelle une Marina. Lança Lancel

Marina rit de bon cœur alors que Lancel l'embrassa.

\- Mais c'est qu'ils sont mignons ! Dit Tata Lyly. Ca va nous faire un beau mariage ça !

 _XXXXXXX_

Le dimanche soir arriva assez vite et personne n'eut envie d'avaler quoi que ce fusse. D'ailleurs, si Lancel prépara de quoi manger le lendemain, il grignota à peine. Kevan était content d'avoir pu rencontrer la famille de sa future bru mais il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait aux Sept pour mériter ça, malgré la gentillesse de celle-ci :

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Lancel tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme avec une famille aussi déjantée maniaque de la bouffe?!

 **A Suivre**


	7. Le côté gameur geek de la Force

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : C'était décidé, Lancel restait dans notre monde aux côtés de sa protectrice qui l'aimait tant ! Mais comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer quand c'est Kevan qui débarque à son tour dans la ville de Jean Bart ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque II : La Belle-Famille !**

 **Chapitre 6 : Le côté gameur geek de la Force**

Les valises prêtes à ses pieds, Marina était sur le pas de la porte, prête à sortir, mais le regard inquiet.

\- Ca va aller ? Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ? Demandait-elle, anxieuse

Lancel eut un sourire.

\- Marina, je suis ici depuis un an. Je connais ce monde et je maîtrise à peu près. Toi, tu vas avec Mélodie et tu t'amuses !

En effet, la jeune femme partait en week-end à Disney avec son amie Mélodie, une promesse qui commençait à dater car elle n'avait jamais pu être réalisée avant ce jour. Mais là, la situation était différente. Son fiancé connaissait la vie de ce monde, mais il y avait aussi son père... Et si quelque chose arrivait ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas en sucre. Tu files voir les princes et les princesses et tu prends plein de photos ! La sermonna Lancel avant de lui embrasser le front. De loin, Kevan observait la scène. Tous les jours, il était le témoin silencieux de l'affection sincère qui liait son fils à cette étrangère. Un jour, alors que Marina cuisinait, Lancel était arrivé et il l'avait enlacée par derrière, comme ça, sans autre raison que de sentir son contact. Ils se laissaient des petits mots, des petites attentions. Il trouvait cela touchant. Cela lui rappelait aussi les premiers temps de son propre mariage. Et cela lui rappelait également à quel point Dorna lui manquait. Avec les affaires du clan puis du royaume, il ne l'avait pas vu en deux ans. Il avait tant manqué de la vie de Janei, leur petite dernière ! Oh bien sûr, Dorna lui envoyait régulièrement des lettres, des portraits de la fillette, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne la voyait pas grandir, qu'il avait raté ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots. Il ne regrettait pas l'aide qu'il apportait à son frère. Tywin devait porter le lourd fardeau de garder le clan puissant et prospère. Il se devait de l'aider. Et sous ses airs froids, son grand frère n'était jamais sans lui faire comprendre, tacitement sa reconnaissance. Et lors de la disparition de Lancel, alourdie par la perte des jumeaux, Tywin lui avait offert le présent le plus précieux en temps de trouble : du temps. Le temps de pleurer ses fils, le temps d'essayer de remettre son esprit en place. Le temps de continuer ses recherches. Et si Tywin n'excluait pas la possibilité de la mort de son neveu, s'il le faisait comprendre, il ne prononça jamais les mots « mort » et « Lancel » dans une seule et même phrase. Kevan le savait, un jour, il lui faudrait rentrer mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Westeros était sa patrie et il l'aimait mais il voulait Dorna et Janei en sécurité. Il voulait que Lancel puisse les voir.

\- Tu feras attention aux œufs, hein ? Entendit-il de loin

Il entendit également le rire de Lancel. Une anecdote qu'il lui avait raconté. Au début de sa cohabitation avec Marina, il avait voulu l'aider avec le repas et elle lui avait demandé de casser un œuf. Certes, si désormais il savait les ouvrir comme un professionnel, à l'époque, lui qui n'y connaissait rien car il n'avait pas été élevé pour faire ce genre de travaux, avait obéi en cassant l'oeuf... Dans sa main. Marina avait ri mais elle était restée patiente, ce qui l'avait surpris.

\- Je te rapporte quelque chose de Disney ? Demanda-t-elle, ramenant Kevan à la réalité

\- Juste toi et ton sourire. Répondit son fils

Marina le salua, Lancel l'aida à porter ses bagages jusqu'en bas, où la famille de son amie l'attendait. Kevan les observa depuis la fenêtre. Un dernier baiser et la voiture partait. Son fils resta dehors, à fixer l'horizon, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir le véhicule, puis il remonta. Choupi, comme à son habitude, fêta son retour.

\- Eh, mais j'étais dehors depuis cinq minutes, pas cinq ans. Rit Lancel en lui grattant la tête

Le bruit de la pluie sur les carreaux le surprit.

\- Mince, j'espère que ça ira pour la route...

Sous peu, la pluie s'intensifia et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Père et fils étaient coincés. Lancel braverait bien évidement les cordes pour les besoins de Choupi mais autrement, il était impossible pour eux de sortir. Ce qui le décevait, il avait eu l'idée de faire voir à son père ses endroits préférés de Dunkerque. Voyant la déception sur le visage de son enfant, Kevan eut mal au cœur. Il observa les diverses consoles dans le salon. Pour le peu qu'il avait vu Lancel et Marina jouer, cela ne l'attirait pas spécialement. Mais si cela plaisait à son fils, il pouvait au moins essayer. Pour le dérider.

\- Tu me montres ta collection ? Tenta-t-il

Lancel sourit et sortit les jeux de la maison. Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Quel genre de jeu plairait à son père ? Les jeux de combats classiques, il raya, ce n'était clairement pas son truc. Les RPG, oui, mais c'était assez long, fastidieux à prendre en main quand on avait jamais touché à un jeu vidéo avant. Il pensait à un jeu avec des énigmes, où il fallait utiliser sa tête, avec un scénario pas trop enfantin non plus. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait jamais fini Dino Crisis et les Resident Evil, du premier au troisième en passant par le remake et le Code Veronica X.

\- Cela vous convient-il ? Demanda-t-il, peu sûr de son choix

\- Ton choix sera le mien, Lancel.

Lancel lança donc Dino Crisis. Après une légère explication, Kevan suggéra que Lancel fusse celui qui faisait les contrôles alors qu'il tentait de résoudre les énigmes. Quand Kevan se leva pour aller soulager sa vessie, il se rendit compte que deux heures et demi avaient passé et qu'il ne les avait pas vu filer, pris dans l'intrigue de Regina et du Docteur Kirk. Le jeu fut finit vers la fin de l'après-midi, en comptant les pauses pour déjeuner, pour Choupi et Capsule ainsi que les pauses pipi. Lancel s'étira un peu, les fesses un peu endolories d'être resté assis presque sans bouger pendant des heures. Mouvement qui fut coupé de surprise quand Kevan prononça ses mots :

\- On lance le prochain jeu ?

Lancel ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il acquiesça et lança Resident Evil.

Et quand Marina revint deux jours plus tard, elle trouva le père et le fils, malgré une fatigue certaine liée à une nuit blanche ou à peu d'heures de sommeil, en train de mettre une raclée au boss final de Tales of Symphonia, des vieux cartons de Domino Pizza sur un comptoir de la cuisine, les dvds de Lady Oscar tous sortis et visiblement visionnés, Ser Kevan visiblement à fond dans la bataille, donnant des indications à son enfant.

\- Je ne sais plus qui dans votre entourage a parlé de japoniaiseries mais ils ont tort ! Les japoniaiseries, c'est vraiment sympathique ! Dit-il en la voyant

Marina ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer cette citation à son ami villecresnois, retenant un fou rire, mais aussi en prenant une photo pour lui envoyer plus tard.

Car voir un homme de l'âge et d'une culture aussi différente que Ser Kevan, en train de s'éclater comme un fou avec des occupations dites de geeks ou d'otakus, avec son fils aîné, c'était aussi délirant que touchant.

Les japoniaiseries, ça rapprochait les gens.

 **A Suivre**


	8. Ô nuits d'insomnies!

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : C'était décidé, Lancel restait dans notre monde aux côtés de sa protectrice qui l'aimait tant ! Mais comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer quand c'est Kevan qui débarque à son tour dans la ville de Jean Bart ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque II : La Belle-Famille !**

 **Chapitre 7 : Ô nuits d'insomnies !**

Cet après-midi de début mars, Lancel rentra avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était certes trop tard pour cette année scolaire, mais sa demande avait été acceptée :

En septembre 2016, il allait pouvoir entamer des études en Lettres Modernes afin de devenir professeur des écoles.

Marina avait été très heureuse pour lui, ravie que ses projets puissent être mis en place. Kevan, quant à lui, ce soir-là, du fond de son lit, même s'il ne comprenait pas toutes les nuances du système universitaire, comprenait l'essentiel, son fils allait pouvoir avoir une formation de son choix et il savait qu'il ferait toujours de son mieux pour réaliser son désir. Cela signifiait aussi que Lancel avait fait un choix permanent :

Rester à Dunkerque.

Rester... Oui, il aurait aimé pouvoir rester aussi, même si Lancel avait juré de se marier avant son départ, faire venir Dorna et Janei, après tant d'années passées au service de la famille, Tywin comprendrait très certainement son envie de se consacrer aux siens et puis, la guerre à Westeros était quasiment finie. Les Stark ? Il ne restait que Sansa, à sa connaissance, et on la pensait liée au meurtre de Joffrey. Stannis ? Complètement impuissant. La fille Targaryen? Elle semblait plus se soucier des gens dans l'autre côté de la mer dans les Cités Libres. Les Martell ? Tant que Myrcella était la fiancée de Trystane, ils se tiendraient tranquilles. Les Greyjoy ? Trop occupés à piller et violer. Le Val d'Arryn ? En retrait. La situation, bien que fragile et précaire, était apaisée. Et les Lannister restaient les plus puissants. Il avait bien mérité de s'éloigner et de prendre soin des siens. Restait juste à trouver comment faire venir Dorna et Janei.

XXXXX

La nuit avait jeté un manteau noir étoilé depuis quelques heures, pourtant Marina ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Une idée tournait inlassablement dans sa tête, un concept lancé par Kevan il y avait quelques semaines mais qui lui était resté :

Une descendance.

Plus elle y pensait, moins elle trouvait de réponse. Dans le meilleur des mondes, elle resterait nullipare. Mais elle savait que Lancel avait toujours rêvé de fonder une famille un jour, avec une femme et des enfants, si possible une grande famille, ce qui était compréhensible, il était l'aîné d'une fratrie de quatre et son enfance, pour ce qu'il lui en avait raconté, avait été douce et chaleureuse. Marina n'avait pas eu de problème particulier dans l'enfance qui aurait pu la dégoûter de la maternité. C'était juste que l'idée n'avait jamais fait son chemin et n'évoquait aucune passion en elle. Elle aimait bien les enfants, mais en avoir, c'était autre chose. Cependant, en côtoyant et en aimant Lancel, elle avait réalisé qu'un enfant de lui, cela ne lui déplairait pas. Elle ne souhaitait pas que cela arrive avec une ardeur folle. Mais cela était une chose que son esprit pouvait accepter. Elle réalisait aussi sa chance. Malgré une éducation westerosi, médiévale selon les critères de la société actuelle, Lancel avait étonnamment très vite compris les questions et débats féminins, d'ailleurs, elle le soupçonnait d'avoir un fond caché de féministe. Il aurait très bien pu lui poser un ultimatum, chez lui, une femme devait donner à son époux des enfants. Non seulement il semblait comprendre que la non-maternité était un désir acceptable pour une femme mais en plus, il n'avait jamais essayé de la faire se sentir coupable parce qu'il voulait des enfants, lui. Il n'en parlait pas, sauf si on lui en parlait, et pour sa plus grande surprise, c'était lui qui avait eu l'initiative d'acheter des préservatifs quand leur relation était devenue plus intime. Marina avait même été étonnée de voir qu'il savait ce que c'était et s'imaginait la gène pour lui, qui était assez pudique et timide dans le fond. Passer devant des gens, des inconnus, avec un tel achat à la main... Le pauvre avait dû avoir les joues en feu pendant tout le trajet du retour. Lui qui faisait tant d'efforts pour elle, ne devait-elle pas en faire en retour et accepter qu'ils aient au minimum un enfant en commun ? Lovée contre lui, elle le sentit bouger un peu et il ouvrit les yeux. Il sembla surpris de la trouver parfaitement éveillée à trois heures quinze du matin.

\- Marina ? Il faut dormir, tu sais...

\- Je n'arrive pas à débrancher mon cerveau. Mais rendors-toi, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Lancel se redressa et alluma la lampe, la mettant sur la lumière la moins forte possible pour ne pas les aveugler.

\- Si tu fais une nuit blanche, moi aussi, il n'y a pas de raison.

En temps normal, son air boudeur l'aurait fait rire. Mais elle était trop prise par sa réflexion pour laisser le naturel revenir.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- Tout.

\- Très drôle, maintenant, tu me dis ce qu'il y a. Je ne dors pas tant que tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as.

Face à son air déterminé et implacable, elle rendit les armes. Elle expliqua alors tout. Ses pensées, ses réflexions, ses conclusions, ses hypothèses... Lancel l'écouta en silence et conclut le discours de sa fiancée par :

\- On ne fait pas un enfant pour faire plaisir à son conjoint.

Elle le regarda, il pouvait voir à quel point l'idée la travaillait. Il l'enlaça un peu.

\- Tu sais, ça me touche que tu veuilles me rendre encore plus heureux, m'offrir encore plus. Mais un enfant, ça n'est pas rien. Je préfère que nous soyons sans enfants mais parfaitement à l'aise dans nos baskets qu'avec des enfants et toi, incertaine ou avec des doutes. Et puis, on a le temps non ? Tu as vingt-trois ans, j'en ai dix-huit. Ca peut bien attendre. Enfant ou pas, mon bonheur, c'est d'être avec toi. Oui, un enfant, ça me plairait mais ce qui me plaît encore plus, c'est une vie où nous sommes heureux tous les deux.

Marina sourit. Elle essaya de s'imaginer une vie avec un enfant, pas n'importe lequel, celui de Lancel. La scène la fit sourire.

Oui, cela pouvait être sympa, un enfant de celui qu'elle aimait tant. Et elle ne serait pas toute seule à l'élever.

Pourquoi pas ?

 **FIN**


	9. Les Lannister de Dukerque

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, sinon Lancel serait le roi des Sept Royaumes.

Résumé : C'était décidé, Lancel restait dans notre monde aux côtés de sa protectrice qui l'aimait tant ! Mais comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer quand c'est Kevan qui débarque à son tour dans la ville de Jean Bart ?

 **Lancel à Dunkerque II : La Belle-Famille !**

 **Chapitre final : Les Lannister de Dunkerque**

Ce matin-là, les coups de tonnerre violents et la pluie diluvienne et épaisse se fracassant sur ses vitres réveillèrent Kevan. Il observa l'horloge, il était déjà tard, et la maisonnée dormait car ils avaient veillé longtemps le jour d'avant, et pourtant, avec la luminosité ambiante, il se croyait en pleine nuit. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel et alors qu'il s'approcha du carreau, il n'arrivait pas à voir à dix mètres. Les prévisions météo avaient bien annoncé du mauvais temps mais guère de cette ampleur. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva Lancel debout, l'air inquiet et se tordant les mains. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel mélange d'appréhension et de peur sur le visage de son enfant. Cela le peinait énormément. Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Lancel ?

Les yeux verts de son fils lui évoquaient un petit animal effrayé.

\- Cet orage... C'est exactement comme quand je suis arrivé... Comme quand Cersei et Jaime sont venus... Quelqu'un d'autre arrive... Jusqu'ici, j'ai eu de la chance que personne n'ait pu me séparer de Marina, mais si jamais je n'avais plus cette chance ? Je sais dire non et je sais me battre mais je sais aussi que je suis faible. Un faible et un idiot. Expliqua son fils

\- Crois-tu sincèrement que je les laisserai t'enlever ? Lui dit-il doucement avec un léger sourire

Lancel tenta de lui sourire en retour, mais le résultat n'était pas très convaincant. Marina arriva à son tour, un couteau à la main.

\- Ce n'est pas un voleur. La rassura le jeune homme

\- Un violeur de fiancé. Je te jure, ils essayent, je les tue et je les démembre !

Kevan la regarda, elle sembla surprise de son étude, croyant qu'il allait la rabrouer.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Lança-t-il sérieux

\- Avec joie, Ser Kevan.

Une lumière familière apparut, un portail s'ouvrit, Marina prépara son couteau mais le rangea bien vite quand une petite fille de trois ans, blonde comme les prés, courut vers Kevan en criant un joyeux :

\- Papa !

Le visage de Kevan s'illumina, il s'agenouilla aussitôt, tendit les bras et réceptionna l'enfant en une embrassade serrée et aimante. Il venait de retrouver son unique secondes après, une femme arriva à son tour. Marina la reconnut aussitôt :

Dorna, l'épouse de Kevan et la mère de Lancel. Elle l'avait reconnue car elle avait là tous les traits du portrait que son ami artiste Yue avait fait d'elle. Loin de la description de la femme passe-partout, avec peu de poitrine, pas de menton, menue avec « des jambes de poulet » pour citer Cersei, Dorna Lannister, née Swyft, semblait plus jeune que Kevan, sans doute six ou sept ans d'écart. Elle avait une peau de porcelaine, pas une ride sur le visage, un ovale parfait, de longs cheveux épais du même blond que ceux de son fils aîné, des yeux d'une luminosité saisissante. De taille moyenne, menue certes, Marina comprenait aisément pourquoi Ser Kevan était amoureux fou de sa femme. Elle respirait la douceur et la patience, elle qui aimait les fleurs, broder, priait sept fois par jour et ne rêvait désormais que d'avoir des petits-enfants, qui ne se sentait bien qu'entourée des siens.

Alors que Lancel retrouvait sa toute petite sœur, Kevan alla embrasser son épouse. Il n'y eut aucun échange de mots, pourtant tout était dit. Les amoureux s'étaient retrouvés. Puis, Dorna enlaça tendrement l'aîné de ses enfants, né après seize années de stérilité, un enfant du miracle, le seul fils qui lui restait. Lancel semblait irradier de joie. Il n'était jamais aussi beau que quand il était heureux.

Le portail ne se referma pas, Kevan le remarqua, et il remarqua que sa future bru avait gardé les yeux sur celui-ci. Un dernier personnage arriva. Et là, Marina se sentit toute petite. Tywin Lannister. En chair et en os. Avec un charisme fou. Ressemblant trait pour trait à l'acteur qui le jouait.

\- Lord Tywin... Parvint à dire Lancel, l'inquiétude revenant

\- Paix, neveu. Je ne suis ici que ton oncle.

Même sa voix faisait en sorte que Marina se sente minuscule. Tywin s'approcha de Kevan. Le cadet le regardait, prêt à entendre son frère aimé lui dire qu'il était temps de revenir. Tywin prit le temps d'étudier tout autour de lui. Au-delà de l'environnement étrange, il ne vit qu'un Lancel en bonne santé et apparemment épanoui et un Kevan qui semblait s'être parfaitement adapté à ce monde. Il soupira. Il avait deviné que cela se passerait ainsi, après tout, Kevan était parti pour retrouver son enfant et s'il n'était pas revenu de suite, c'était parce qu'il envisageait de rester avec lui. C'était l'une de ses théories.

\- Tu comptes rester ici.

\- Oui.

Marina trouvait cela magnifique. Les deux frères se comprenaient mutuellement sans avoir besoin d'effusion de mots. Tywin acquiesça et s'apprêta à repartir, Janei et Dorna restant immobiles, quand Kevan l'arrêta.

\- Pourquoi ?

Son aîné le regarda.

\- Ne me force pas à me répéter, car tu sais que je ne suis pas bon à ça. Commença-t-il. Mais tu es mon petit frère. Tu as toujours été à mes côtés, tu as toujours sacrifié tes intérêts pour les miens. Lancel a eu la chance d'échapper à cette guerre et de marquer l'histoire du clan en découvrant cette terre. Il est temps que tu puisses profiter des tiens, de voir ta fille grandir. Mon seul regret est que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, Martyn et Willem auraient pû être ici aussi.

Kevan comprit. Dorna et Janei avaient été amenées pour les raccompagner ou pour être déposées. Tywin lui offrait à nouveau une superbe preuve d'amour, d'amour comme il le ressentait :

Il le laissait être avec ses enfants et sa femme.

Tywin jaugea Marina vite fait de haut en bas, remarquant son couteau à la main, la comparant aux portraits qu'il avait vu grâce à Jaime. Marina se sentait comme nue devant lui.

\- Lancel a besoin d'une femme comme vous.

Ce fut tout, pourtant Marina se sentit la plus grande du monde : Tywin Lannister venait de lui donner sa bénédiction. Il traversa le portail, sans se retourner, sans doute pour ne pas montrer les émotions qui pouvaient traverser son visage, laissant les Lannister derrière lui afin qu'il puisse fonder une nouvelle branche sur le sol dunkerquois.

 _XXXXX_

Le monde s'adapta encore une fois à l'arrivée des femmes Lannister. La famille réunie, les mémoires et les papiers se modifièrent. Une autre surprise les attendait :

Les tombes de Martyn et de Willem étaient soudainement apparues dans le cimetière de Saint-Pol sur Mer et officiellement, ils étaient morts dans l'incendie de la maison en sauvant leur mère et leur sœur.

En voyant les photos, Lancel n'avait eu aucune réaction, il les avait regardées d'un air indescriptible, presque détaché, qui avait fait peur à sa future femme. Mais une fois devant les plaques de marbres, voyant les inscriptions, il avait craqué, en larmes, dans ses bras.

Enfin, Marina crut faire un malaise en voyant son compte en banque ! Lancel et elle avaient ouvert un compte commun en prévision du mariage, elle se retrouvait multimilliardaire ! La fortune de Kevan, basée sur l'héritage de son père et les nombreux cadeaux de Tywin, avaient également fait le voyage. D'ailleurs, exit le Kevan professeur, il était désormais un ancien diplomate à la retraite.

Fini d'être serré dans le petit appartement ! Kevan, Dorna et Janei déménagèrent dans une superbe villa au bord de la digue de Bray-Dunes. Marina et Lancel purent s'offrir une magnifique petite maison, non loin des jardins de Malo-les-Bains.

Marina et Dorna devinrent très vite amies, Dorna voyant en elle la personne qui rendait son fils heureux, et elle était si adorable que la jeune dunkerquoise ne pouvait que l'aimer.

 _XXXXX_

Le mariage eut lieu le jour de la première rencontre entre Kevan et Dorna. Marina fit encore polémique, pour sa plus grande joie. Au diable les robes cul-cul sans âmes! Elle se mariait dans une réplique de la célèbre robe de mariée de Margaery Tyrell, un pendentif semblable à celui de Cersei au cou. Lancel avait pu remettre la tenue qu'il avait sur le dos lors de son arrivée sur le sol du nord de la France. D'ailleurs, Kevan, Dorna et Janei avaient joué le jeu, et Marina, vicieuse jusqu'au bout, pour faire une blague à son cousin dont le nom de famille sur Facebook était Stark, fit jouer Les Pluies de Castamere pendant le vin d'honneur. Son ami Pat, avec sa belle blonde et leur fille, étaient de la partie, sans oublier les amis de la jeune femme. On ne passa aucune des musiques que Marina détestait dans les mariages, je te survivrai, la macarena, la danse des canards... Au lieu de ça, il y eut des génériques de séries, de mangas, des chansons venues de Westeros, même du métal trouva une place dans la playlist. En revanche, ce que l'on cacha à tous, même aux familles, le secret commun aux deux nouveaux époux était un petit ventre qui commençait à peine à poindre, bien caché sous les lourds tissus de la robe.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel avait été présent dans la salle d'accouchement, à sa demande, et il n'avait jamais laissé Marina seule un seul instant quand leur fils sortit... Suivi par son jumeau pour la plus grande surprise de tous ! L'enfant avait été caché par son frère ! On prénomma les enfants Jérôme Kennefick Willem et Eugène Martyn Kevan Lannister.

Et alors que Kevan regardait son fils avec ses propres enfants, Kevan Lannister sut que rester à Dunkerque avait été le meilleur choix possible et que s'il l'avait fait, c'était parce que Lancel lui avait prouvé que c'était la meilleure fin heureuse pour eux.

 **FIN**


End file.
